Aftermath
by gothina234
Summary: Request for LaRieNGuBleR. A small one shot showing the aftermath after the episode, Demons. Garcia and Reid talk about the future and how the past few days have affected them. How deep are the scars?


**Hey everyone, here is a one shot request for LaRieNGuBleR. She wanted something to show the aftermath from the episode Demons. I've done it through Garcia and Reid. I hope this is what you wanted. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Sitting on his couch, he was taking it easy and following his doctor's instructions. He touched the bandage on his neck, he only touched it for a second as he didn't like thinking about pain he had experienced when the bullet had hit his neck. While he usually didn't like taking it easy, he still felt tired from the events a few days ago. Flicking through the channels only brought disappointment when he couldn't find any Star Trek.

He got startled when he heard a knock at his door, gently he rose up and walked to his door. He looked through the peephole to see Garcia standing there with a picnic basket over her arm. Opening the door, he noticed something different about her.

"Hey, Garcia. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on my little genius." she smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," he smiled before stepping aside. She walked in and took in his small resting area. He walked back over to the couch and took his seat again. Shaking his head softly, he went to get up. "I'm sorry, I forgot to offer you something to drink."

She put her hand on his chest and made him sit back down the couch, she brought his feet up and covered him with his blanket. "I'll get something to drink when I want something, you need to rest. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he said honestly. "I guess everything caught up with me. I've spent the last two days on this couch."

"Young man, you have a nice and comfortable bed," she scolded.

"I've fallen asleep without realising it," he shrugged. "My neck still hurts too. What's in the basket?"

She opened the basket and brought out selections of cold meals, sweets, desserts and chocolate. She also brought out a cup of Starbucks. "It's still warm too."

"You're the best," he grinned as he brought the coffee to his lips and took a deep gulp. Garcia reached up and gently touched his neck, her eyes saddened and Reid knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"We heard about Blake and I think everything that has happened over the last few days has caught up with me too. First, you got shot and we all thought you wouldn't make it. Why is it always you?"

"I'm alive and I'm here," he said as he put down his coffee. "Blake chose to leave because she needed to enter a new phase in her life and as hard as it was to watch her leave, it's the best thing for her. Trust me, she may have left but we're still going to be a big part of her life. I'll admit that getting shot has shaken me, I thought for a while myself that I wasn't going to make it. I did though and I don't intend on going anywhere for a long time. There is clearly something else bothering you too."

"Am I a bad person?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

"No, you're the best person in this world. Why on earth would you think you are bad?"

"I don't regret what I did one bit because it saved your life, I wasn't ready to lose you to those bastards. It's just, I killed a man. I killed a man and I keep thinking about if he had family, friends, even children. I know it was the right thing to do but I can't help but feel I killed someone's father, son, or sibling."

He reached out and held her hand. "Penelope Garcia, look at me."

She raised her head to look him in the eyes. "You shot him because it was the only way to save us both. He was going to kill you after he killed me. You did the right thing and you shouldn't think you are evil because of your actions. Everyone is someone's son, or sibling, or partner but you have to remember that you also have a family and friends that wouldn't survive if they lost you. He was a murderer and he would have kept on killing. You did what you had to. You saved more than our lives that day. You saved every person he would have killed if he had lived. You are not evil, hell, Satan himself would run from the joy and goodness that you bring into this world."

Garcia couldn't help the small gentle laugh that came through her lips as she listened to the last sentence. "Thank you for talking to me, I'm just trying to deal with everything."

"Would you like to stay here tonight?"

Garcia found herself surprised at the invitation from the usually private Reid. "I'd love to but I'd have to go home and get some things to wear."

"Morgan has some stuff here you could use as pyjamas, you wouldn't have to go all the way home. He left them from when he last stayed over when I was having a bad day. It would be nice to have some company too."

Garcia brushed some hair out of his face. "It's settled then, I'm yours for the night."

She gently brushed her fingers over the bandage. "Will you have a scar?"

"I will but I'll use it for Halloween," he tried to say playfully but his voice betrayed him.

"Don't try to hide your worries from me," she sighed. "Tell me what is going on in your head."

"I just keep wondering how many more scars doing this job is going to give me, both physical and mental, I love my job and I don't think I could ever give it up but I keep coming so close to death that I wonder when it will finally get me."

"First, don't ever think like this again. You still have a long life ahead of you. I'd like to imagine you with lots of children and grandchildren before you leave this world. JJ told me you want kids one day."

"One day I would, recently I've started to think about this. I would have loved to have had children with Maeve but that isn't possible. I still have a lot of time though to have children."

"For what it's worth, I know that you're going to make an amazing dad someday. This job does put us in danger but I love it too because a long time ago when I agreed to do this, I never thought I would come to have such a loving family around me. One that I now know I would kill to protect."

Gently, she pulled him close and hugged him. "We have many, many more years of Doctor Who conventions to go to."

"Looking forward to them," he smiled as they came away from the hug.

She slid off her heels and grabbed a box of gummy bears she had brought. Reid put some blanket over her legs and they began to watch television together. He took two gummy bears and put them together. "Garcia and Morgan sitting in a tree," he laughed. She gave his arm a playful hit before giggling herself.

For the rest of the night, laughter was the music that filled Spencer Reid's apartment.

**Please review**


End file.
